1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding box with a pouring opening provided at the upper end of a pouring side wall, and more particularly, to an integrated dispenser therien for free-flowing powder products and granulates preceding the pouring opening inside the box with an additional box wall hinged to the pouring side wall and consisting of a dispensing duct wall which extends over the entire width of the pouring side wall transversely of the pouring opening and which is cut and displaced parallel into the interior of the box at the cut to form a dispensing chamber wall, being designed for connection to the box side wall hinged to the pouring side wall.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A folding box of the type herein is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,082. The additional, so-called fifth box side provided in the box blank of the prior art box is designed in such a way that it can be introduced and glued in place during the glueing process and, on erection of the folding box, automatically opens up a dispenser inside the box. The known dispenser consists of a double wall which extends over the width and height of the box and which, in the lower part of the box opposite the pouring opening, is cut and displaced into the interior of the box. This results in the formation of a so-called predispensing chamber at the bottom of the erected box. When a powder-filled box is tilted through approximately 135.degree., the powder inside the box flows from the pre-dispensing chamber to the pouring opening, the double wall and the shorter wall of the pre-dispensing chamber displaced into the interior of the box preventing the powder from following through.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,262 describes a folding box wherein the pouring opening is preceded inside the box by two additional walls extending over the width/height of the box. The additional wall situated next to the pouring side wall is formed with a notch near its base while the other additional wall is notched at its upper end substantially level with the pouring opening.
Although the known dispensers provide for relatively uniform dispensing, they are attended by the disadvantage that the space defined by the double wall towards the interior of the box fills with product when the box is carried upside down or turned upside down, for example on the way home after shopping, so that the first dispensing of product can exceed the permitted or intended value by several times. Another disadvantage is that the known dispensers occupy a disproportionately large space inside the box so that the useful box volume is correspondingly reduced.